A Princesa e o Sapo
|receita = US$ 267 milhões |código-IMDB = 0780521 |lançamento = EUA/BRA: 11 de dezembro de 2009 POR: 4 de fevereiro de 2010 |tipo = LA |país = Estados Unidos |cor-pb = cor }} A Princesa e o Sapo (em inglês: The Princess and the Frog) é um filme animado pela Walt Disney Animation Studios baseado no conto O Príncipe Sapo. Este é o primeiro longa produzido com animação tradicional desde Home on the Range (2004). Dirigido por Ron Clements e John Musker,a música foi composta pelo vencedor do Oscar Randy Newman. A atriz vencedora do Tony Award Anika Noni Rose dubla a personagem principal, Tiana. O filme estreou nos cinemas em 11 de dezembro de 2009. O cantor Ne-Yo compôs a música que toca nos créditos do filme que chama "Never Knew I Needed". Enredo Tiana é uma moça que vive na lendária cidade de Nova Orleans, berço do jazz, que sonha um dia abrir um restaurante onde pessoas de todos os lugares façam filas enormes para experimentar sua comida, inspirada pelo seu falecido pai James. Em nome desse sonho ela abre mão de tudo mais que a vida tem a oferecer, trabalhando arduamente dia após dia para conseguir realizá-lo o que preocupa sua mãe Eudora que costura para famílias ricas, como a da mimada Charlotte. Tiana sabe cozinhar e dar valor ao trabalho, o que aprendeu com seu pai que trabalhava duro como cozinheiro. Negra e de origem humilde, Tiana sempre se esforçou para juntar dinheiro e, enfim, poder montar seu próprio negócio, no entanto, ao longo do tempo, ela foi-se esquecendo do que é realmente importante. Quando o Príncipe Naveen, um atraente e exótico príncipe do país africano longínquo de Maldonia, está de visita a Nova Orleães para conhecer o local onde nasceu o jazz, Charlotte percebe nele a chance de se casar e tornar real o sonho de ser uma princesa, para isso realiza uma festa ao nobre, e chama a amiga Tiana para preparar a comida. Porém, o jovem tem um problema de responsabilidade e foi recentemente deserdado pelos seus pais por causa da sua vida boémia, ele está ali apenas pela música e em busca de uma jovem rica que o possa sustentar. Percebendo isso, o sinistro e carismático bruxo Dr. Facilier o oferece um acordo, para evitar o trabalho e manter o seu estilo de vida luxuoso e acaba lançando uma magia que transforma Naveen em um sapo. Para desfazer o feitiço, o príncipe precisará convencer uma princesa a lhe dar um beijo. Disposta a ajudar, Tiana beija o sapo e acaba se tornando numa rã. juntos, os dois terão que encontrar um meio de desfazer o encanto. Cruzando as florestas e pântanos da Louisiana, eles conquistam a simpatia do divertido Louis, um grande músico que não consegue agradar o público por ser um enorme crocodilo, e Ray, um romântico e apaixonado pirilampo. Juntos, os quatro precisam encontrar a fada madrinha baiana Mama Odie que vive nas profundezas do Louisiana por esta ser a única que pode ajudar a torná-los humanos novamente, Enquanto isso Lawrence, o pomposo e rígido criado do príncipe Naveen tenta se casar com Charlote para ser rico e rei pois apesar de ser um leal servo, inveja o charme, a boa aparência e o status de Naveen, facto que o Dr. Facilier irá aproveitar. Depois de muitas peripécias, no final ao lado de Tiana, Naveen aprende que o dinheiro não é tudo na vida, e que precisa do amor e de seus amigos, ele se apaixona por Tiana e descobre uma grandeza de espírito que desconhecia ter e Tiana percebe que o que ela quer não é necessariamente o que ela precisa que são seus amigos e Naveen, no fim o Dr. Facilier morre engolido por uma estátua Tiki enfeitiçada e Naveen e Tiana (como sapo e rã) beijam-se, transformando-se novamente em humanos, por se amarem de verdade. Ela e Naveen se casam e ele ajuda-a em seu sonho de abrir seu próprio restaurante. Elenco * Vozes adicionais: Anderson Coutinho, Carlos Gesteira, Eduardo Dascar, Eduardo Drummond, Gabriella Bicalho, Garcia Júnior, Leonardo Serrano, Márcia Coutinho, Samir Murad * Coral nas músicas: Adiel Ferr, Carla Meirelles, Cintia Oliferr, Cleyde Jane, Fábio Martins, Itauana Ciribelli, Ivana Domenico, Jéssica Ramalho, Jill Viegas, Kika Tristão, Mariana Féo, Marcelo Rezende, Maurício Luz, Raquel Mello, Ruben Oliferr, Ricardo Augusto, Silvania Ferr, Simô, Sylvia Sallusti, Vanda Santos e Vânia Santos. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: Cinema / DVD / Blu-Ray / TV Paga / Televisão (Globo/RecordTV) / (Netflix/Telecine Fun/Megapix/TNT/TCM/Disney Channel/Disney Junior/Disney XD/HBO/Max/Cinemax) Direção/Adaptação: Garcia Junior Tradução: Manolo Rey Gravação dos Diálogos e Vocais: João Gabriel Farias Gravação Adicional dos Vocais: Raphael Rachid Edição dos Diálogos: Cláudio Alves Direção Operacional: Sérgio de la Riva Direção Técnica: Carlos de la Riva Estúdio de Mixagem: Shepperton International Diretor de Criativo: Garcia Júnior Direção/Adaptação/Edição dos Vocais: Félix Ferrà Canção: "Lá em Nova Orleans": Jairo Bonfim Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Produção A Disney anunciou, no lançamento de Home on the Range, que este seria o último longa feito com animação tradicional (2D), mas após a compra da Pixar em 2006, relatou-se que Ed Catmull e John Lasseter, novos líderes do departamento de animação, estavam interessados em continuar com animação 2D. John Musker e Ron Clements, diretores bem sucedidos que fizeram A Pequena Sereia, Aladdin e Hércules, iriam trabalhar no roteiro e direção. Um mês mais tarde na San Diego Comic-Con, o animador Eric Goldberg confirmou a notícia e mencionou que o compositor ganhador do Oscar Alan Menken estaria trabalhando na música. O longa retorna ao estilo musical da Broadway e dos animados bem sucedidos clássicos da Walt, e ao renascimento musical da Disney dos anos 80 e 90. Wickham relatou que John Lasseter tinha pedido pessoalmente para John Musker e Ron Clements dirigir e escrever o roteiro, e deixou-os escolher qual tipo de animação eles queriam (2D ou CGI) para o animado. Em 13 de novembro de 2006, revelou-se que Randy Newman, que foi responsável pelas músicas dos filmes da Pixar, seria também responsável pela música de The Princess and the Frog, em vez de Alan Menken e o letrista Glenn Slater. Esta decisão foi tomada por John Lasseter que não queria que o público sentisse que a Disney estava sendo repetiva, pois Alan Menken já estava trabalhando em Enchanted, outro filme com tema de conto de Fadas da companhia. Em fevereiro de 2007, foi revelado que Jennifer Hudson e Anika Noni Rose eram as atrizes que estavam sendo consideradas ao papel da personagem principal, e que Alicia Keys, após ter feito seu teste, ligou para Dick Cook para dizer o quanto queria este papel. Foi revelado mais tarde que Tyra Banks também estava na disputa para o papel. Polêmica Segundo um artigo escrito por Jim Hill, críticos com opiniões conservadoras começaram a reclamar sobre uma série de fatores: o nome da personagem principal, “Maddy”, soava muito como “Mammy” (modo com as escravas eram tratadas no sul estadunidense) e/ou “Addy” (que supostamente era um nome escravo); Maddy começa o filme trabalhando como empregada de Charlotte, uma rica, branca e mimada debutante do sul, o que alguns acharam que apresentava resquícios de escravidão. Não bastasse isso, o título original do filme, The Frog Princess (A Princesa Sapo), foi interpretado por alguns como um insulto à França, ou ao mínimo uma alfinetada na realeza francesa.RevistaEpoca. A polêmica sobre a primeira princesa negra da Disney. O príncipe é brasileiro. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 Com tais acusações, o departamento de publicidade do estúdio logo tratou de tentar dar um fim aos rumores de que o filme teria teor racista. O primeiro foi dizer que nenhuma das informações liberadas até o momento eram oficiais. Além disso, o nome da heroína foi mudado de Maddy para Princesa Tiana, e o nome do filme de The Frog Princess para The Princess and the Frog (A Princesa e o Sapo). Trilha sonora |gravado = |gênero = |duração = Jazz, soul, gospel, R&B |idioma = Inglês |formato = |gravadora = Walt Disney Records |produtor = |último_álbum = Bolt (2008) |próximo_álbum = Tangled: Original Soundtrack (2010) |cronologia = Cronologia de Walt Disney Animation Studios |miscelâneo = }} The Princess and the Frog: Original Songs and Score é a trilha sonora do filme de animação da Walt Disney de 2009. Foi lançado pela Walt Disney Records em 23 de novembro de 2009, um dia antes do lançamento limitado do filme em Nova York e Los Angeles.Variety. 53 anuais indicados ao Grammy. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 "Almost There" e "Down in New Orleans" foram nomeados na categoria de melhor canção Original no 82nd Academy Awards; perdeu para "The Weary Kind". "Down in New Orleans" também foi nomeada para o Grammy Award para melhor canção escrita para um filme, televisão ou outros meios de Comunicação Visual no Grammy Awards 2011DisneyMania. “A Princesa e o Sapo” detalhes da Trilha Sonora. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 Na banda sonora da versão portuguesa do filme: * "Nova Orleans”" ("Down in New Orleans”") - Paulo Ramos * "Estou Quase Lá”" ("Almost There” and “Almost There Reprise”") - Nayma Mingas * "Tenho Amigos do Outro Lado" ("Friends on the Other Side”") - Rui de Sá, Manuel Rebelo, Paulo Martins e Tó Cruz * "“Quando Formos Humanos" (“"When We’re Human”"”) - Nayma Mingas, Angélico Vieira e Pedro Pereira * "Vamos Levar-vos Lá”" (“"Gonna Take You There”"”) - Paulo Oom * "“Evangeline"” (“"Ma Belle Evangeline”"”) - Paulo Oom * "Tu Tens de Procurar”" (“"Dig a Little Deeper””") - Paula Fonseca, Nayma Mingas e coro * "“Nova Orleans" (Prólogo e Final)” "“Down in New Orleans (Prologue and Finale)””" - Nayma Mingas |} Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2009 Categoria:Filmes sobre animais Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa